The objective of the Morphology Core is to support the Center projects with high-quality and specialized morphological services while achieving net cost effectiveness. The services to be offered are classified into four categories: 1. Standard staining of sections following paraffin embedding of tissues (e.g. hematoxylin and eosin, Sirius red or Masson trichrome for collagen);2. Immunohistochemical staining for fixed or frozen sections using different primary antibodies and probes (e.g. CDc37, Hsp 90, ROS species, KLF6, CYP2E1, among others)) in alcoholic liver injury;3. image and morphometric analysis to provide standardized quantitative data. 4. tissue microarray. In addition, the Core can provide electron microscopic examination of tissue to identify ultrastructural alterations of cells. Standard and special staining procedures are carried out on samples after preparation of frozen sections, fixation and embedding, cutting, and mounting on slides. Morphometric/image analysis is performed for quantification of histologic assessment, immunostained proteins or cells by digital imaging analysis using a digital camera, Nikon Coolscope, and captured by a Samba imaging system equipped with a Compaq center computer embedded with a Matrox IM-640 imaging board connected to input components including a Zeiss Axioskop microscope and a Hamamatsu 3CCD camera. Quality control is maintained at the Core site, the Department of Pathology at The Mount Sinai Medical Center, which is inspected annually and certified by the College of American Pathology.